A Very Monchele Christmas
by MsLeanatic97
Summary: MONCHELE FAMILY ONESHOT- Christmas Day in the Monteith household. Filled with excitement, presents and of course, love!


**Just a little Monchele family Christmas fluff to get us all ready for Christmas (which is coming up soon! Yay!) So anyway, this is my first attempt at a Monchele fanfiction.. Or any fanfiction. So yeah. Please be nice. *whimpers in fear***

"Mommy, Daddy! Wake up! It's Christmas!"

Lea groaned softly and rolled over, just in time to see her 3 year old daughter land with a soft thud on the mattress between her and her husband. "Mommy, Daddy! It's Christmas, it's Christmas!" the tiny girl squealed repeatedly, bouncing excitedly on the mattress.

Lea chuckled softly, getting up and lifting her small daughter off the bed, placing her gently down on the ground. "Mommy and daddy will be down soon, baby girl. Why don't you put on your pretty blue dress? The one that reminds you of Elsa?" she said, stroking a few of the girl's chocolate brown curls from her face and smiling as her daughter's face instantly lit up at the mention of her Elsa dress as she then took off running down the hallway, all the while squealing "Christmas, Christmas, Christmas!"

Lea chuckled softly, shaking her head as she pulled her hair into a messy ponytail before walking over to her husband's side of the bed and lightly nudging him "Cor, baby, time to wake up" she said and smiled as Cory groaned, rolling over. "Lee, baby, what time is it?"

"It's 6am" she replied "but Nicole is ready to start opening presents now and you know what a diva she can be if she doesn't get her own way immediately. So rise and shine" she said the last part in a chirpy tone, grabbing one of his shirts from his wardrobe and throwing it so it landed lightly on top of her still half-asleep husband.

"Okay, okay, I'm getting up" Cory grumbled, slowly sitting up and starting to pull the shirt on just as wails sounded from the nursery.

"Good" Lea said smugly. "Now I'm gonna go and get Kayden and if I were you, I would get downstairs before Nicole starts getting impatient" she said before going to attend to her 6 month old son. At her words, Cory got out of bed and quickly began getting dressed. He loved his daughter with all his heart but he knew what her diva tantrums were like and wanted to avoid one at all costs. He then headed downstairs, immediately being tackled as Nicole ran into his legs, wrapping her arms around him tightly. Cory laughed, picking his daughter up and then smiled at the sight of his oldest child, 6 year old Mason, sitting on the couch clearly having been woken up by his rambunctious sister. His hair was sticking up on one side, his eyes looking like they were going to close at any second. To Cory's amusement, his son was wearing his Vancouver Canucks sweater which was the only article of clothing in his wardrobe he ever wanted to wear, much to Lea's chagrin. Of all his children, Mason was the one who Cory thought most resembled him, Nicole being the spitting image of Lea and little Kayden being the perfect mix of both his parents. Cory turned as he heard the sound of his wife descending the stairs carrying their youngest son, chuckling when he saw he was dressed in a tiny elf outfit.

"Doesn't he look adorable?!" Lea gushed as Kayden smiled brightly at the sight of Cory, reaching his tiny arms out for him, resulting in Cory taking him in his arms, chuckling. "He always looks adorable, babe" he said, pressing a kiss to his wife's cheek and then to his son's little head. "Hey buddy, wanna see what Santa brought you?" he said, laughing when Kayden squealed excitedly, clapping his tiny hands. Cory placed his son down, Lea sitting next to him ready to help him open presents, Nicole squealing, instantly running to the tree, hunting for presents that were for her. Even Mason, who had been just about ready to nod off 2 seconds ago, perked up, his head snapping up at the mention of presents. Cory smiled, getting out his flipcam and filming his children opening their gifts, smiling at their reactions. Nicole squealed with delight as she unwrapped both an Anna and an Elsa doll, Mason grinned and shouted "AWESOME!" as he unwrapped various pieces of Canucks merchandise along with a new snowboard and little Kayden clapped his hands excitedly, throwing his arms around his new Olaf stuffed toy that was almost as big as the 6 month old and giggling animatedly as he banged on a tiny drum set.

"I'm guessing they like the gifts" Cory said, chuckling softly as Lea stood up, wrapping her arms around him, her head resting on his chest. "Mmm.. We make a good team" she replied, standing on her tip toes to kiss him softly before a loud "meow" sounded and Lea's eyes instantly went to the source of the sound. "Nicole Ann Monteith!" she said sternly. The 3 year old had Sheila in a small pink stroller she always used for her dolls, attempting to paint the cat's mouth with a tube of lipstick as the cat squirmed away, swatting at the small girl. Nicole turned around, looking at her mom with wide, innocent eyes . "What's wrong, mommy? I'm just trying to make Sheila a pretty kitty." Lea sighed softly, instantly softening as she knelt down in front of her daughter. "Princess, I know you love Sheila very much and you want her to be pretty but I don't think she likes it very much." Lea said, looking around and then smirking as an idea came into her head. "How about you put makeup on daddy instead?" she said, giggling as Cory's eyes instantly widened in horror "What?! No!" he protested but Nicole was already giggling and chasing him, lipstick in hand, as Lea laughed, going to get ready for Mark, Edith, Ann and Jon to arrive for Christmas lunch.

Hours later, Mason was pouting because Lea had made him change out of his Canucks sweater and into a bright red sweater with Rudolph on it that she insisted was adorable, Kayden was still giggling and banging away on his drum set and Nicole had managed to pin Cory down, painting his lips a neon pink, covering his cheeks with a bright red blush and the whole area from his eyelid to his eyebrow was painted with light blue eyeshadow which was coated in gold glitter. Lea had gotten a good laugh out of it, snapping about 10 pictures, Cory begging and pleading with her to not post them on Twitter or Instagram.

Lea was just finishing pulling Nicole's thick chocolate curls into a chunky side braid that the little girl insisted on having because it was "how Elsa wears her hair" when there was a knock at the door and Nicole instantly sprang up from where she was sitting in front of her mom and sprinted to the door squealing "UNCLE JON!" Lea chuckled, shaking her head as she opened the door, watching her little girl instantly throw herself at her best friend as Jon laughed, dropping the armful of gifts he was holding to pick the small girl up and spin her around. Even though Jonathan was not Nicole's biological uncle, he was hands down her favourite uncle and whenever he visited, he and Nicole were inseparable. "Hey, princess!" Jon said grinning at the 3 year old. "Wow, don't you look pretty? Just like Elsa!" he said as the little girl grinned, twirling around and grabbing his hand, desperate to show him everything she got for Christmas, Lea smiling as she watched her best friend with her daughter.

"You know, I have even more gifts for you. And your brothers too!" Jon said, grinning at Nicole as he crossed the room, grabbing several decent sized parcels, putting them down in front of Nicole and then doing the same with both the boys, Lea smiling as she watched the whole exchange. "Jon, you spoil them way too much" she said, laughing as she shook her head, before gasping as she spotted both Nicole and Mason with huge baskets of candy, even Kayden had a small basket of his own. "Jon, you know I don't like them having too much sugar!" she said, pouting at her best friend as he laughed. "Your problem, not mine, Lee. You know I love to spoil my niece and nephews" he said as Nicole ran over, hugging his legs, grinning from ear to ear as she went into a whole speech about Jon being "the best uncle in the whole wide world", all the while sucking on a huge rainbow lollipop she had gotten in her basket.

Lea laughed as she then watched Jon running around giving Nicole a piggy back, the little girl squealing and giggling, her arms wrapping tightly around his neck as Cory came up next to Lea, pulling her close. "You know this is just the beginning, babe. My mom is coming for Christmas lunch and so are your parents and you know how much they love to spoil the kids. Especially as my mom hasn't seen them in months because she hasn't been able to get here from Canada" he said with a laugh.

"Mmhmm, I know" Lea said with a smile. "And knowing my mom, she will give them more food" she said with a chuckle before there was another knock on the door as Mark and Edith arrived followed closely by Ann, Nicole kicking her legs until Jon laughed, letting her down so she could run and embrace her grandparents, all three absolutely swooning and fawning over their grandchildren, especially Ann who was going on and on about how much they'd grown and how she had to come see them more often.

When Ann had finished giving her grandchildren their gifts, she turned and looked at her son, instantly bursting out laughing. "Cory, sweetie, no offence but pink isn't really your colour" she said between laughter, gesturing to his face. Cory 's eyes widened in horror when he remembered he was still wearing the makeup Nicole had put on him earlier. "Oh man!" he exclaimed as Jon stifled a laugh as he had noticed before but hadn't bothered to say anything. Cory then ran to the bathroom while everyone laughed, Nicole proudly proclaiming to the whole room that Cory's face had been her handiwork.

As Lea went into the kitchen to prepare lunch, Edith following her insisting on helping her daughter, Cory came out of the bathroom, make-up free much to Nicole's dismay, the 3 year old immediately charging towards her father, lipstick raised determined to redo his makeup, Cory hastily telling her that she could do it again another time before reluctantly allowing his daughter to place her plastic princess tiara on his head.

Christmas lunch consisted of several Italian dishes along with a turkey that Cory had convinced Lea to buy because "not everyone can live off vegan food" to which Mason had abruptly agreed, causing Lea to go into a rant about the fact that her children never gave vegan food a chance and it was a perfectly healthy and acceptable life choice. The 6 year old was now sat across from her, practically inhaling the turkey while Kayden was next to her in his high chair, holding his food in his fist, holding it up to his face and examining it with a curious look on his face before putting it in his mouth and Nicole was on Lea's other side, sneakily trying to give Sheila food under the table as she insisted the cat was hungry even though Lea had given her several warnings, insisting that Sheila had already eaten lunch and would be fine.

After lunch, always wanting to be a big girl and help, Nicole had insisted on doing the washing up, Lea and Cory reluctantly agreeing on the condition that her older brother helped her, much to Mason's annoyance. Little Kayden was sat on Cory's lap as Cory tried to teach him how to drum with drumsticks, the 6 month old continually putting the drumsticks in his mouth when suddenly, a shrill scream followed by a few sobs and a cry of "MOMMY!" issued from the kitchen and Lea instantly sprang up, running into the kitchen, seeing Mason standing at the sink sheepishly while Nicole was curled up in the corner sobbing.

"Baby girl, what's wrong?" Lea said, kneeling down in front of her hysterical daughter, gently placing a hand on her shoulder, looking at her son for an explanation. "It was an accident!" Mason insisted defensively as Nicole sniffed, showing Lea a dark patch of water on her Elsa dress before accusingly pointing at her brother, shouting "he ruined it!"

Lea sighed softly, looking at her son, "Mason, I know it was probably an accident but all the same, apologise to your sister." Mason quickly nodded and sheepishly said "Sorry, Nicole" but it did nothing to calm Nicole who was still screaming about how he'd ruined her favourite dress.

"Princess, it's just water, it'll dry" Lea said soothingly which seemed to calm the hysterical 3 year old a bit as she sniffed, looking up at Lea with her big brown eyes before crossing her arms and shooting an angry look at her older brother. Lea sighed, gently pulling her daughter into her lap, gently stroking her hair as Nicole cuddled into her chest. "I tell you what," Lea said, looking down at her daughter as she spoke "Mommy will help Mason finish the washing up while you go and take off your Elsa dress to let it dry and then you can help Mommy bake gingerbread men, okay?" Nicole instantly brightened at that, squealing "yay!" as she ran out of the room and Lea chuckled softly, shaking her head as she helped Mason finish the dishes before beginning to measure out the ingredients she needed for gingerbread men. When it came to calming her daughter, who Lea saw as a 3 year old version of herself, the baking proposition worked every single time.

Later on that evening, Cory and Lea were sitting cuddled up on the bench on the back porch, watching their children play in the snow that blanketed the whole yard. Mason had gathered a bunch of snow into a pile and was now attempting to snowboard over it, Nicole was twirling around, singing "Let it Go" as loud as she could, having insisted on putting her Elsa dress back on to go out in the snow so she could be "even more like Elsa" while Kayden was sitting in the snow, smiling brightly as he looked around at the glistening snow. Cory looked down at his wife who was curled up, her legs curled under her as her head rested on his chest, smiling at her cuteness before gently kissing the top of her head, making her look up. "You know, we've spent the whole day worrying about the kids, we haven't even given each other our gifts yet."

Lea instantly sat up, grinning and looking at him with bright eyes . "You know, I was just waiting for you to bring that up" she said, taking a small parcel out of her coat pocket, making Cory chuckle. "Of course you were" he said, producing a parcel of his own and handing it to her.

Lea grinned as she carefully unwrapped the gift, revealing a small satin blue jewellery box which she then opened to find a delicate gold chain with a gold infinite sign hanging from it. "Cor.. baby, it's beautiful. Thankyou so much" she said, tearing up slightly as she threw her arms around her husband's neck in a hug, kissing him softly on the lips."

"You're very welcome, baby" he said, wrapping his arms around his wife. "I just thought you could wear it and know that you are the love of my life and no matter what, you will always have me. Monchele is infinite" he said with a soft smile, stroking her cheek.

"Well, I absolutely love it" Lea said and then added "okay, now it's your turn" she said grinning brightly as she handed him his gift and watched him unwrap the silver watch she had bought him.

"Wow, Lee, this is awesome, thankyou" Cory said, pulling her into a tight hug.

"You're welcome, baby. But.. that is not your only gift" Lea said producing another narrow parcel from her coat pocket, biting her lip as she tried to suppress the grin that was forming on her lips.

"Lee.. I thought you said we were only going to get each other one gift each this year" he said, biting his lip as he took the parcel from her.

"I know" Lea responded "but you'll have to wait a bit for this gift" she said, grinning at the confused look on her husband's face as he unwrapped the parcel. Under the wrapping paper was a long, narrow cardboard box which Cory then opened to reveal a positive pregnancy test along with a small sonogram, dated a week before.

Cory looked up at his wife who was grinning widely from ear to ear. "Y-you're pregnant?" he said, grinning as he began to tear up.

Lea quickly nodded, the grin never leaving her face "5 weeks. You have no idea how hard it's been keeping it from you this past week."

Cory grinned, standing up, sweeping Lea into a tight embrace and spinning her around as she laughed. "Lee, this is amazing!" he said, kissing her deeply on the lips and holding her close, his hand resting on her belly. "That's the best gift you could have ever gotten me."

Lea grinned, listening to the sounds of their 3 children playing in the background as she stayed cuddled up in Cory's arms as he kept going on about how he couldn't wait to be a dad again. Lea felt like she was truly the luckiest girl in the world. "Best Christmas ever?" she asked, looking up at her husband with a soft smile.

Cory nodded, kissing her nose. "Best Christmas ever."

**So yeah, that concludes my first ever fanfiction. :) I hope you enjoyed it and it didn't suck, lol. I am considering doing more one shots in the future so any requests, Monchele or Finchel, are more than welcome. I don't think I'd be that great at writing multi-chapter fanfics but y'know, never say never! Also, just addressing something in the story, I do know it doesn't really snow in LA (if at all) but I really wanted to put he snow part in so just for the sake of this story, I am just gonna say they moved to New York after Glee, lol. But yes, please leave your reviews and I will potentially see about doing more fanfictions. Yay! **


End file.
